Love At First Sight
by Skye-Love90
Summary: Misty falls in love with Ash on her first day of college. After trying and failing many times to tell him about her feelings for a month, she finally decides to confess her feeling to him on her birthday. AAML along with DAMayL
1. Chapter 1

_**Love At First Sight**_

A/N - This is my fifth pokeshipping fanfic but this one also holds some contestshipping......So enjoy.

Disclaimer - I don't own pokemon and it's characters.(I wish I could)

Ages:-

Ash - 21 and a half

Misty - 20

Drew - 21 and a half

May - 20

Chapter 1 - Misty meets her friends

It was a beautiful sunny day but not for Misty. She hate going to a very new college because there was no friend of her... she is then her mother's voice came from the kitchen...

''Misty! Wake up you'll be late for college otherwise''Her mother shouted

''Yeah Mom I am coming down in just two minutes!''she shouted back

''This girl..''

She came downstair after two miutes

''Mom please give me breakfast I am starving''Misty said sadly

''Sure sweetie''

''Mom?''

''Yeah''

''Is it important to go to new college I mean I have lost my best friend again because of your transfer''

''What can I do now Misty? Oh but it's going late so hurry up''

''Yeah Mom''

She ate her breakfast and then stood up and started to walk to the after 10 min. she reached and went inside, but all the thing was very awkard to her she didn't even recognizes the classes then suddenly she was hit by someone and flew down to the ground and both of their books started rubbing her forehead.

''OUCH! Hey can't you see''Misty said angrilly

''Oh! I am sorry''The boy said

When Misty looked at him and stuttered

''Oh! I..am..sorry..t..too''

He moved his hand foreward to help her to get up she accepted and stood up.

''So what's your name miss?"

''It's Misty Waterflower and your's?''

''Ashton Ketchum but you can call me Ash''

''So Ash in which class are you?''

''Science and you?''

''me too, But I cannot find it because I am new''

''Don't worry come with me''

''ok''

They started walking

''So do you have any friends?''Misty asked

''Yeah I have a two friends - Drew and May'' Ash replied

''You are very lucky that you have friends'' Misty said sadly

''You don't have?''

''No''

''No problem, you can come in my group if you want''

''Really?''

''Yeah''

''Oh! Thankyou Ash!''she exclaimed and hugged Ash

''Your welcome'' he said and hugged her back

Then May and Drew came over there and Ash and Misty parted

''Hola Ash'' May said

''Hi Ash'' Drew said

''Hi guys'' Ash replied

''Who is this Ash'' May asked

''Oh! This is Misty she is new in this college''

''Hi Misty'' Drew and May said in unison

''Hi''

''and Misty is also coming to our group'' Ash said happily

''Really?'' Drew asked

''Do you have any problem?'' Ash asked slight disappointed

''Nope I am not having any problem''

''And May you? do you have any problem?'' Misty asked

''No way, you can come with us''

''Thanks guys''

''Your welcome Misty'' Ash said

They entered the Ash sat with Misty while May sat with the teacher enters the classroom

''Good morning class'' said

''Good morning mrs. westvessel''

''Who is this Ash''Misty asked

''This is our science teacher mrs. westvessel'' Ash replied

''So take out y......who are you dear?'' She asked to Misty

Misty looked up

''Please introduce yourself to the class'' said sweetly

Misty stood up and said

''Hi! I am a new student, My name is Mi.. ..wa.t.e...e.r I ..li..ve with m.y. father .. and my mother ..lily waterflower and my younger sister ...sharon waterflower'' Misty stuttered in some words

''Ok now you can sit dear''

''Oh no why i can't speak perfectly'' Misty said dissapointed

''Oh no you spoke better than me i just stuttered at every word'' Ash said while waving his hand in front of his face

''ummmm ok'' She said and smiled

On 3:00 their college went over and they started to walk towards their was Misty's house so when they reached in front of her house she said..

''Thankyou guys for adding me to your group''

''No problem Misty. I am really very happy that you came to our group'' Ash said

Misty smiled and said bye to everyone.

''Bye everyone''

''Bye Misty'' they all replied

**After one month.......................**

They all were walking to their houses...And still it was Misty's house first, When they reached Misty exclaimed.....

''OMG! Guys I have to tell you something''

''What is it Mist?'' Ash asked worried

''Tommorow is my birthday party and you all are invited!'' She exclaimed

''Wow a party I love parties!'' Ash exclaimed

''Me too'' Misty also exclaimed

''I am coming for sure'' Ash said

''Me too'' Drew and May said

''So tommorow in fantasy garden on 8:00 pm, Ok?'' Misty asked

''Yeah sure'' Ash said

''So bye guys'' Misty said

''Bye'' They all said in unison

A/N - so this was first chapter...This story has three chapters and the second chapter will hold Misty's birthday party and Pokeshipping and then the third one will fully hold contestshipping and a little pokeshipping......hope you enjoy it plz R&R........................


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love at first sight - Part 2**_

A/N - here it goes the second chappie...enjoy.......(I know that Lily is one of her sister's name but in this story she has only one sister

**Chapter 2 - Misty's birthday party and her true love**

At 7:40 pm...

''MOM! have you seen my jewellery box!'' Misty exclaimed

''It's in you cupboard sweetie''

''Thanks mom''

She opened the cupboard in a rush

''OMG! all the guests will be coming in 20 my friends also especially Ash'' She said in a dreamy voice

After 25 min.

''Misty are you ready'' Lily said

''Yeah I am coming''

Misty came down.

''Wow you are looking very enchanting'' Her mother complimented her

''Thanks mom''

''Now you should go outside because the guests have come and you friends also.''

''Ash also mom?''

''Yeah''

''I hope he will like me in this dress I really want to tell him what I feels''

''So today is your day Misty go ahead'' Her mother said

''Ok''

She walked outside and saw 100 guest. She started searching for Ash...

''Ash where are you'' she muttered to herself

Then suddenly she felt a hand on her eyes.

''remember me?''

''Ash'' Misty said as she smiled.

She turned back and saw Ash. He was smiling at her.

''What happened am I looking ugly?''She said with worry

''Nope''

''Then why are you smiling at me''

''Because I am seeing the most beautiful girl in this world'' Then he took a step forward and pulled her into a warm hug, Misty hugged him back

''Happy birthday Misty''

''Thanks Ash''

They parted

''Hey! where are May and Drew''

''They are on that table'' Ash pointed

''so why we are here we should go there''

''Yeah come on''

They went to the table

''Hey Misty Happy birthday'' May said while hugging her

''Thanks May''

''Happy birthday Misty'' Drew said and hugged her (A/N - nothing is between them this only is a type of wishing happy birthday)

''Thanks Drew''

They parted from each Misty's mother came to Misty and said

''Misty now can we start the dance''

''Yeah sure''

Misty's mother walked away

''Misty what was that?''Ash asked

''You will see''Misty replied

''Can I have your attention please''Misty's mother said

All of them turned towards her

''Now it's time for a ball dance presented by birthday girl''

The slow song started

L.O.V.E. oh

L.O.V.E.

L.O.V.E. oh

L.O.V.E.

[VERSE]

I see your face, I look in your eyes

What you feel is no surprise

Everyone needs something to believe in

''Wow Misty it's my favourite song'' Ash said happily

''I know and it's my favourite too'' Misty said loooking at him

''Misty I know what do you want and I also want to ask that''

''really''

''Yeah. So Misty would you like to dance with me?'' Ash said and moved his hand and Misty accepted it

'' Yeah of course''

They walked to the dance floor and started dancing

Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine

In our hearts we'll look inside

And see all the colors of a rainbow

I know

"Wow they are dancing like real girlfriend and boyfriend'' Drew said

''Yeah'' May said

''So May would you also like to dance'' Drew asked shyly

''Yeah sure''

They stood up and walked to the dance floor hand in hand. And they started dancing

[CHORUS:]

We all want to believe in love

We all want to believe in something

Bigger than just us

We all want to be a part

Of the greater picture

That's hanging in our hearts

Yeah it's bigger than us

''Ash really it's great that you are here with me and most of all you are dancing with me'' Misty said as her eyes welled up with soft tears

''Misty why are you crying'' Ash asked in a worried tone and rubbed her tears

''Ash these are tears of joy''Misty said and rested her head in Ash's chest and Ash wrapped his arms around her.

''Misty there is something I want to tell you''

''Me too Ash''

''See Misty we are friends from one whole month and I just realized that..I..Love..you Misty''

''Ash I love you too''

''Misty I love you so much''

Misty pulled her head up and kissed Ash very softly

''Ash I will always love you''

''And I will love you too''

[BRIDGE:]

It fills the universe

Lights the skies above

It rescues all our hearts with love (L.O.V.E. love)

With love...(L.O.V.E. love)

That's what's bigger than us (bigger than us come on!)

It's love, it's love that's bigger than us

It's love, it's love that's bigger than us

It's love, it's love it's love it's love it's love it's love

We all wanna believe in love

We all wanna believe in something

Bigger than just us

They danced the all night with each other and After three months they got married. And they lived happily ever after................

[VERSE]

I want to see beyond my own little world

Grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy

See the world with clarity

Oh, oh we have such a long way to go

But I know, we're getting closer every day, every day

[CHORUS]

[BRIDGE]

A/N - So this was the second chapter and I hope you like it plz R&R.................................


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love At First Sight- Part 3**_

A/N - This is my third chapter..And full of contestshipping....slight pokeshipping.

This was the day for May because this was the day when she was going to marry her dream boy - Drew. Yes this is true on the day of party May and Drew also admitted that they love each other and After one month when Ash and misty got married May and Drew's wedding was being held.

''May now come on are you taking so much of tension this wedding would be fine'' Misty said putting her some make up

''But you were also tense in your marriage don't you'' May said sighing

''Oh ok but then everything went fine''

''Ok I will try not to become tense''

''Fine''

After 1 hr 15 min.

''Finally'' Misty said and sighed in relief '' You are looking beautiful''

''Really'' She stands in front of mirror '' Really thanks Misty'' she exclaimed

'' Your welcome''

(A/N - really May was looking a queen, let me tell her dress She was wearing a long white gown with long gloves that reaches her elbows and white sandals and maching jewellery her hair was in bun with few braids coming out.)

_**In other room**_

'' Drew stop shaking '' Ash said in irritation as he was putting Drew's tie

'' I am nervous '' Drew said

'' See everything will be fine '' Ash tried to calm him down

'' But you were also tense ''

'' but everything went fine. Now stop shaking''

'' I will try ''

'' Fine ''

Then someone knocked the door

'' Drew I have to go and take something , wait here ''

'' Ok ''

Ash walked outside and met Misty

'' Hey Misty is May ready ''

'' Yeah She is and Drew ''

'' He also ''

'' Ash it's so nice that they are also going to marry ''

'' Yeah it's very nice '' he said looking at her and Misty also looked at him

When they were going to lean and Kiss. The doors opened and they blushed a bright red

'' Misty if your romantic moment have ended then can you please come inside?''

''Yeah sure''

Misty looked at Ash one more time and gone inside

'' So Romeo what's was going on here, you were going to take something don't you'' Drew said with a complaining look on his face

'' Oh yeah I am just going and I saw Misty and she was looking so cute'' He said in a dreamy voice

'' Ash snap out of your dream '' Drew yelled

'' Ok I am going '' He said and walked away

'' These love birds '' Drew said and walked inside

After 5 min. Ash came inside

'' So Ash where you have gone ''

'' To take a rose ''

'' But I alredy have one in my pocket ''

'' not for you pocket. This is for May when she will walk down on the aisle you just give it to her ''

'' Oh thanks ''

'' your welcome ''

'' Now we should be going ''

'' Yeah you are correct ''

Both of the boys got in the car and after 10 min. they reached the church

_**In May's room**_

'' May we should be going. You don't want to be late ''

'' No I don't want to be late ''

'' then come on ''

'' ok ''

The girls came down and sat in the car and they also reached in 10 min. Misty opened the door for May and she came out

'' Misty wish me luck ''

'' Best of luck May everything will be fine ''

May nodded and started to walk to the door. Then the door opened and May started to walk down the aisle with her father.

'' May everything will be fine believe me ''

'' Thanks dad I hope so ''

Then Drew can to take her to the last two take his hand and completed the last two steps. While Misty stands with her husband.

'' So Misty you are also looking very cute '' Ash whispered to her

'' Ash '' Misty complained

And the wedding ceremony starts

'' Silence everyone '' The bishop said

Everyone went silence

'' So we will start the wedding ceremony '' The bishop said

Drew looked at May and then looked away

'' Drew, will you take May as your wedded wife and protect her from whole world also ''

'' Yes, I do ''

Everyone clapped

'' May, do you take Drew as you wedded husband and to give him company forever whenever he need ''

'' Yes, I do ''

'' You bot are decleared husband and wife , you may now kiss the bride '' the bishop said happily

Drew lifts up May's veil and gentely kissed her. While everyone starts crying

'' Ash, its so romantic '' Misty said and hugged Ash

'' yeah, This wedding is like our wedding only '' Ash said and hugged her back

'' I love you Ash ''

'' I love you too Mist ''

Meanwhile Drew and May parted and Drew whispered something in May's ear

'' I love you May ''

'' I love you too Drew '' May whispered back

A/N - it was the last chapter plzzzzzzzzzz review my sweet chocolaty readers.


End file.
